


ocean breakers

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Relaxation, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: A breeze picked up, catching on it the cleansing scent of the sea. Amilyn closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. This was where she wanted to be always, this moment right here, not least of all because she could feel Leia finally approaching from the cabin, her amusement and bemusement bright in Amilyn’s mind.





	ocean breakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacewitchescantdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/gifts).



“I’ve always enjoyed the Silver Sea,” Amilyn said, picking across the path leading to the shore. Far, far over the horizon stood Hanna City. They’d lived there so long now that Amilyn could sketch the shape of its skylines within her mind. She smiled and let her hand fall on Rey’s shoulder. “I like it even more from this side.”

Rey looked up at her from where she sat, cross-legged, in the soft, gray-white sand. Tall stalks of dry grass, yellowed in the sun, stood in patches around her. Unlike Amilyn, who’d often at Rey’s age pulled grass from the ground to weave them into bracelets and crowns and necklaces, she merely brushed her palms across it, petting it half-attentively as though it was a house pet. “That’s because there are no senators on this side of it, I think.”

“Leia and I don’t count?”

Rey smiled and shook her head. “No,” she said. “Though Leia tries.”

Amilyn bit back the widening grin that threatened to overwhelm her. It was true Leia didn’t always know when to call it quits. Even from here she took calls, poked at her comm as often as not. There was so much to do and not enough time in which to do it. At least she had the good grace to look abashed when one of them caught her at it. It became a less frequent occurrence the longer they were here, though. Amilyn could admit that. “She’s always been that way. I think every star will have to burn out before she ever changes in that respect.”

Crouching down, Amilyn reached out and brushed her fingertips across the grass, too. The softness of the stalks came as a surprise to her. They didn’t seem like they would be. She’d been here a million times, owned the isolated beachfront cabin they were staying in for longer than she cared to remember; she’d never stopped to caress the grass.

Now she wondered why not.

Rey’s chin tipped up as she gazed up at Amilyn, a curious look on her face, daring and youthful in how unafraid she seemed of everything. Amilyn admired that in her the same as she admired it in Leia and, sometimes, even in herself. Her hands briefly skimmed over her thighs, her abdomen. She still bore scars from the _Raddus_. Phantom aches still twinged in the night though she’d been fully healed now for years. She was proud of what she did, but not unmarked. It had required fearlessness.

Rey, though. She was incandescent in her bravery, resilient. They’d all of them been through horrors, but Rey still shone bright and true. Amilyn would never be a Jedi, but she sensed enough in the Force, had honed that skill to as sharp a blade as she could get it, to know that Rey was something special and unique within it.

Not unlike Leia.

Amilyn was proud to know both of them. Proud and so much more.

A breeze picked up, catching on it the cleansing scent of the sea. Amilyn closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. This was where she wanted to be always, this moment right here, not least of all because she could feel Leia finally approaching from the cabin, her amusement and bemusement bright in Amilyn’s mind.

“You realize, of course,” she said, raising her voice to be heard across the path built of flat, soft rocks that led to them, “that it’s freezing out here. And windy.”

A small serving droid hovered at her side, a tray full of steaming mugs in its spindly arms because her own were full.

Amilyn and Rey exchanged looks. Neither of them had seen fit to bring a shawl or a jacket or anything that might protect their exposed skin from the elements. Now that Amilyn looked, she could see that Rey’s skin was delicately pebbled from exposure. She was shivering slightly, too, but she didn’t seem to mind it at all. Maybe didn’t even notice.

Reaching out, Amilyn chafed Rey’s arms, enjoyed the feel of defined biceps beneath her hands. Perplexed and pleased, Rey smiled even more widely at her.

Amilyn hardly even noticed her own chilliness, not until Leia dropped a large woolen blanket across her shoulders anyway. Squeezing her shoulders, Leia pressed a kiss to Amilyn’s temple, her cheek, the corner of her mouth.

She offered a blanket to Rey as well, but Rey shook her head and scooted closer to Amilyn, who lifted her arm and draped her own blanket across Rey’s shoulders, too. Rey fit so perfectly beneath the crook of Amilyn’s elbow, just the same as how she so perfectly fit with Amilyn and Leia.

Leia sat on Rey’s opposite side and tossed the blanket she’d brought for Rey across all three of their laps. The one she’d given to Amilyn was large enough to reach Leia and Amilyn couldn’t help but wonder if that had been Leia’s goal the whole time. 

The droid floated before them, dipping so they could each pick up one of the mugs.

Caf for Rey, pale with milk and no doubt heavily flavored with sugar. Amilyn’s favorite tea for both Leia and Amilyn, translucent red and spiced, a flavor Leia had finally come around to and now enjoyed. She liked to joke that it was because she tasted it on Amilyn’s tongue so much of the time.

Amilyn couldn’t imagine a more perfect way to start the morning. As she blew delicately across the surface of her mug, she warmed her hands against the white ceramic. It only got better once Rey leaned her head against Amilyn’s arm, her skin warm even through the sweater Amilyn wore, thick and soft.

Rey didn’t say it, but Amilyn knew she was fascinated by the ocean, awed by it. And why shouldn’t she have been? She’d grown up on a desert planet, nothing but the shifting dunes of sand to serve as a tide. Brutal and barren, it was nothing like this. There was beauty in that kind of starkness, but it took the freedom to remove oneself from the worst parts of it to notice that.

Perhaps one day, Rey would. Or perhaps she wouldn’t.

Either way, Amilyn looked forward to being there to find out. When she noticed Leia gazing at them with aching fondness, fragile and gentle and so delicate despite everything they’d seen and been through, she could have wept.

With a smile, Leia tipped her mug in acknowledgement.

Leia felt the exact same way.

This was all Amilyn could have asked for and more.


End file.
